


Kageyama and his lack of pop culture knowledge

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lots of red velvet references, M/M, Mariah Carey - Freeform, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Song: Toxic (Britney Spears), Troye Sivan References, oikage, the girl group not the cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: Oikawa knew that dating Kageyama came with a whole bundle struggles, but he did not know that introducing Taylor Swift to his oblivious boyfriend would be one of them.ORoikawa shows kageyama the music he listens to and gets him obsessed with KPop
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Kageyama and his lack of pop culture knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write a fic that combines all of my fandoms, soooo

Oikawa knew that dating Kageyama came with a whole bundle struggles, but he did not know that introducing Taylor Swift to his oblivious boyfriend would be one of them.

“Really? You’ve NEVER heard any T- Swift song?”, he asked, in utter disbelief.

“No? Is that bad?”, Kageyama asked.

“It’s okay, I guess I’ll have to make you listen to it.”, Oikawa says while grabbing his phone and looking up his favorite Taylor song on YouTube.

“Just listen to this.”, and then the ever-so familiar intro sequence of Shake It Off.

“ I STAY OUT TOO LATE,”, Oikawa sings along, “GOT NOTHIN IN MY BRAIN.”

Oikawa glances over at Tobio, who seems to be moving to the beat which makes a huge grin find its way onto his face.

“TOBIO- CHAN, YOU LIKE IT!”, he shouts when the chorus comes on.

Kageyama turns to him, “It’s fun, but I don’t know what she’s saying.”

“That’s okay, but it’s fun, right?”

“I just said it was Oikawa- san.”

Oikawa smiles, having successfully made Tobio listen to the Kween.

“What about Britney Spears?”, he asks, knowing the answer.

“Who?”, Kageyama asks.

Oikawa sighs, and opens up the lyric video for toxic, not the music video, Kageyama is too young for that.

The iconic music begins playing and Britney’s voice follows after.  
To this song, Kageyama has no reaction ,which frightens Oikawa.

“ I don’t like it.”, he finally says, just when the pre-chorus starts.

Oikawa gasps, “HOW?”

He shrugs in reply, “ Just don’t. like it.”

“Oh. Kay. Then.”, he says, and pauses the song, looking for something else to play.  
His eyes meet Mariah Carey’s on the screen, and he knows what he has to do.

“ What about this?”, he says and then the iconic line- “And I was like, why you so obsessed with me?”, plays.

To say Oikawa loves this song would be an understatement. He plays it everywhere, it’s literally his morning alarm. The song does represent my life with my legions of followers, is what he says when you ask him why he loves it so much.

“Why is this guy being so creepy?”, Kageyama asks, pointing to the man on screen who was following Mariah around.  
“Because he’s creepy.”  
“Oh.”  
“But how’s the song?”, Oikawa asks, impatient. 

Kageyama shows him a big thumbs up with a soft smile on his face. Oikawa grins and reaches his hand out for a fist bump, which he totally taught him to do, by the way.

“Next- Troye Sivan.”, Oikawa announces.

He clicks on troye’s iconic lipstick thumbnail.  
“Bloom.”, Kageyama reads.  
“ He’s also gay, you know.”, he supplies.  
“Did you think I couldn’t tell?”, he asks, gesturing to Oikawa’s phone.

“It’s so good.”, he continues.  
“YASSSS.”, he shouts, feeling proud.

“Let’s listen to this.”, Kageyama says, and places a finger on a K- Pop video.

“Oh, I don’t think you’ll like that.”, he says, but it’s too late, the music video for red velvet’s red flavor.

Fruits appear on the screen, along with the members of the girl group.

Kageyama looks confused, but happy at the same time.  
“I really like this.”, he says, mimicking the dance on screen with his hands.  
“This is amazing,”, he continues.

Now, Oikawa was the one who was confused. Kageyama, his boyfriend, who he thought he knew better than anyone, was listening to a K-pop song, not just any, a red velvet song, who are proclaimed to be the weirdest girl group but nevertheless, amazing, and he liked it.

Wait, he really liked it.  
That meant he and Tobio could be fanboys TOGETHER.

From that day, Kageyama would blast K-Pop music everywhere he went. He would be dressed in full black, but his earphones would be playing ,“Ba ba na na ba ba ba na na na na.”.

Oikawa was proud of himself. Call it stupid, but when he heard him listening to the music, he himself listened to, it made him feel like he’d really made an impact on Kageyama.

And that made him happy.

Kageyama made him happy.

They were happy and that’s what mattered.

Even if that meant Oikawa would have to take his exams with zimzalabim stuck in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the playlist-  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-a1sQIk2YUu2K9m5k5RZ8kCKuNxr29bu
> 
> and thanks for reading!


End file.
